User blog:Mobo85/Hot Off the Presses: "Phineas and Ferb" Joins Disney TVA's New Class at Comic-Con
It's not surprising that Phineas and Ferb is returning to the San Diego Comic-Con, one of the oldest and arguably the biggest and most famous of the annual fan conventions that span America, for its fifth year in a row. But what may be surprising is the fact that Disney Television Animation's renaissance, as it were, is picking up, thanks in part to Phineas and Ferb (see my previous blog entry for info on how that happened). Today, Disney-ABC Television Group officially announced its cabler convention lineup, which not only includes Phineas and Ferb, but also Gravity Falls, Fish Hooks, TRON: Uprising, and previews of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja and Wander Over Yonder, the latter of which comes from the prolific Craig McCracken (The Powerpuff Girls, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and his wife Lauren Faust (My Little Pony: Friendship is Memetic...er, Magic). The following is a press release from '''Disney-ABC Television Group' presented here unedited for the purposes of news reporting. The following is courtesy of Disney-ABC Television Group, not me, and all errors and oversights, if any, are theirs alone.'' DISNEY BRINGS FAVORITE STARS AND NOTABLE CREATIVE TEAMS FROM "TRON: UPRISING," "PHINEAS AND FERB," "FISH HOOKS," "GRAVITY FALLS" AND "WANDER OVER YONDER" TO COMIC-CON INTERNATIONAL 2012 IN SAN DIEGO High-wattage star power and notable creative teams from Disney's favorite series for kids and families are the centerpiece of Disney Channel and Disney XD's fan meetings at the leading pop culture convention, Comic-Con International 2012, FRIDAY, JULY 13 and SATURDAY, JULY 14 in San Diego. Included in the stellar guest line-up are: Elijah Wood and Bruce Boxleitner with executive producer Charlie Bean and consulting producers Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz from "TRON: Uprising;" Jason Morgan Ritter, creator Alex Hirsch and creative director Michael Rianda from "Gravity Falls," and "Fish Hooks" creator Noah Z. Jones, executive producer Maxwell Atoms, along with Justin Roiland and Kari Wahlgren. Also, Vincent Martella, Alyson Stoner, Dee Bradley Baker, and co-creators Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh from the Emmy Award-winning "Phineas and Ferb" will screen a clip of the epic summer episode "Where's Perry, Part 1;" noted creator and animation producer Craig McCracken will show a sneak peek of his upcoming comedy series for Disney Channel, "Wander Over Yonder." Disney XD will break out exclusive advance clips of new "Motorcity" episodes and the upcoming series "Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja." Disney Channel and Disney XD Panels at Comic-Con International 2012: * FRIDAY, JULY 13, 2:15 - 3:15 p.m. (Room 6A) "TRON: Uprising": Voice cast Elijah Wood ("Beck") and Bruce Boxleitner ("Tron") join executive producer/director Charlie Bean and consulting producers Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz. The panel will also feature never-before-seen clips of Disney XD's turbo-charged original series "Motorcity" and a sneak peek of the upcoming animated series "Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja." The panel will be moderated by Daily Variety film editor Josh Dickey. * SATURDAY, JULY 14, 12:30 - 1:30 p.m. (Room 6A) "Phineas and Ferb": Creators/executive producers Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh join cast members Vincent Martella ("Phineas"), Alyson Stoner ("Isabella") and Dee Bradley Baker ("Perry"). The panel will also include an exclusive sneak peek of this summer's epic two-part cliffhanger episode "Where's Perry?" Special guest moderator to be announced at Comic-Con. * SATURDAY, JULY 14, 3:30 - 4:30 p.m. (Room: 5AB) Disney Channel Television Animation: Fans can see exclusive footage and clips from upcoming episodes of Disney Channel's BAFTA award-winning series "Fish Hooks" and its newest mystery adventure series "Gravity Falls," plus a first look at the upcoming series "Wander Over Yonder." Panelists include: "Fish Hooks" creator/executive producer Noah Z. Jones and executive producer Maxwell Atoms and voice talent Justin Roiland ("Oscar") and Kari Wahlgren ("Shellsea"); "Gravity Falls" creator Alex Hirsch and creative director Michael Rianda and voice talent Jason Morgan Ritter ("Dipper"), and "Wander Over Yonder" creator Craig McCracken and co-producer Lauren Faust. The panel will be moderated by Eric Coleman, Senior Vice President, Original Series, Disney Television Animation. Category:Inactive blogs Category:Show News blogs